


Beauty's Wolf

by the_all_seeing_storm



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Old Norse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_all_seeing_storm/pseuds/the_all_seeing_storm
Summary: An AU story that has more magic in it and where Belle does not go on her journey to the Beast's castle alone. After saving a young puppy from Gaston and his friends when they were kids. Which the young pup turns out to be a shape-shifting wolf who forms a strong bound with Belle after she saves her life. Mostly based off the 1991 and 2017 movies.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. A tale Begins

_Thoughts/Telepathic Communication between characters_

**Animals/Animal Spirits Speaking Human Tongue**

Normal Text

* * *

‘A long time ago deep in the heart of an ancient forest lived strange and wonderful creatures of magic and myths. These creatures for some time lived in the forest with Man till Man soon grew too fast taking most of the land for their own. Man cut down trees to build homes for their families, and to make room for farms. Many of the magical creatures that could not adapt fast enough with man died out, or traveled deeper into the forest to find a new home never to be heard from again. Others that were able in the gardens, houses, or nearby forests of Mans villages. They would often give their human neighbors good fortunes if Man was kind to them. They would even be guardians of humans they had become found of. Our story fallows such a pair, a shape-shifting wolf named Lou Lou, and her human friend named Belle.

Our story begins on a Spring day when all the trees and flowers were in full bloom near the French village of Villeneuve. A small village with small ideals but a pleasant one to say the least. Inside the village a little girl in a bright blue dress and white apron walks with her father in the market with one hand in his and the other carrying a small picture book her father had made for her. While just about a mile outside the village in a small den under and old oak tree lived a white she-wolf and her young snow white pup who had red fur on her ears, chest, paws, and red line from her forehead to the tip of her nose. But these weren't just any wolves, no, these wolves were shape-shifters. Spirits of the forest and wind, and the last in this area. There are others just like them but they left the area around Villeneuve in search for a better home. Most settled in England or crossed the seas to live with their kin on the other side of the our She-wolf stayed because she had a pup and they would not be able to travel till the young she-pup was older and stronger.

So the She-wolf made their den under an old oak tree comfortable nested in its roots, as happy as the She-wolf was with her care free pup, life was not easy for her. She would often have hard times hunting for both her and her pup because of how close they were to the humans. She-wolf would often have to change into her human form to go into the village to get food any way she could. Sometimes even stealing chickens in her wolf form at night. This was how She-wolf and her pup lived till on this day a group of hunters from the village went hunting for the wolf that had been stealing their chickens.

They found She-wolf lying outside her den soaking up the morning rays while her pup chased falling tree blossoms from the surrounding trees. She-wolf happily watched as her pup’s attention shifted from the blossoms to a butterfly till she heard the snap of a twig nearby from the men moving in firing range for their guns. Before they could fire at either She-wolf or her pup she grabbed her pup in her jaw by her scruff and took off running. The men fallowed after her shooting their guns and crossbows at her. She-wolf was able to avoid all but one arrow that pierced her shoulder. She began to slow down from her injury, and it would be hard to fool the men if she changed form with the injury, as well as the fact that her pup could not us her full powers yet. She needed to find a place to hide her baby. She-wolf saw she was running towards the village, and having little options she ran to a cottage that was on the edge of town. No one saw her as she hides her baby inside a pile of hay.

_"Stay here my little one. Stay hidden and stay safe. Remember what I have taught you. I love you my little one."_

She nuzzled her pup into the pile kissing her head and moving the hay around her pup to cover her.

_"Mama!"_

The little pup called to her mother as she ran back into the woods howling so the men would fallow her away from her pup. The little pup listened to her mother’s howls as they faded away, tears formed in her eyes as she curled up into a ball deeper into the pile.

_"Mama will be back she has to come back."_

So the little pup waits in the pile for her mother as the day went on. She waited in the pile but there was no sign of her mother. She stayed in the pile has the sun climbed the sky but still her mother did not come and she was starting to grow hungry. Her last meal was two days ago, but she stayed in the pile.

"Maybe when Mama comes back she will have food for me," the pup said this to herself and continued to wait till something took away the top of her hiding place. It was a horse eating the pile of hay.

"Oh what you doing in my lunch," the horse said chewing the hay he had in his mouth.

"Sorry mister," the pup said, "Mama told me to stay here."

"Well you can't stay there," the horse replied.

"Who are you talking to Philippe," came a clucky voice.

"Some pup hiding in my lunch."

A white chicken then stuck her head in the pile her beak touching the tip of the pup’s nose, "Goodness, hello little pup what are you doing in here?"

"My mama put me in here. We were running from men with these very loud sticks and sideways bows. Have you seen my mommy she has white fur like mine but no red marks?"

The chicken and Philippe, at the pup’s words, looked at each other in concern. By this time another chicken with brown feathers walked over to the two animals. Who now had their heads in the pile to talk to the little pup

"What are you two doing," the other chicken said walking up to the pile. She the stuck her head into the pile next to the white chicken.

"Hello," the little pup said smiling at the new chicken. The new chicken then started squawking, running in circles flapping her wings wildly.

"It’s a wolf! A WOLF!"

"Clucky calm down," the white chicken said rushing to the other chicken trying to calm her down, "It's only a puppy."

"It's a wolf they eat chickens it's going to eat us," Clucky said still flapping her wings wildly. Philippe then picked up the pup by the scruff of her neck lifting her out of the pile and setting her down in front of the pile.

"Now little one, “he said to her, "What shall we do with you."

The two were quite for a moment before a loud rumbling sound drew everyone’s attention to the pup.

"Sorry I'm a little hungry," the pup said shyly her ears pressing against her head.

"She is going to eat us," Clucky screamed.

"What's all the noise about," an old brown furred hunting dog came around the corner, "I'm trying to sleep back there."

"Cerberus thank goodness your here," Clucky said running to the old hunting dog hiding behind his leg, "You have to protect us!"

"Hi Cerberus," Philippe said, "Sorry about the noise and waking you up."

Cerberus muttered something to himself then saw the little red stripped white wolf pup, "Who is the pup?"

The little pup hide behind Philippe’s leg as Cerberus sniffed her head. She then sniffed his ear then licked his nose. Cerberus surprised by the little pup’s kiss took a few steps back before he started laughing at the little pup’s bravery, "I like this kid."

"Good," Philippe said nudging the pup closer to Cerberus with his mussel, "Can you take care of her?"

"Mm I'm too old to take care of little pups especially a shape-shifting wolf pup," Cerberus said laying down on his stomach. The wolf pup then starts playing with Cerberus jumping onto his back, pulling on his ears, and running around yipping.

"Do you think... wait shape-shiftier," the white chicken said dumb founded at the word shape-shiftier.

"She is a shape-shiftier," Philippe asked looking closer at the pup while she was playing tug-of-war with Cerberus's ear.

"Witch, Witch," Clucky started shouting though no one was paying attention to her.

"Yes can't you tell," Cerberus said wrapping one of his paws around the pup moving her in-between his two front paws, "Normal wolves don't have red strips nor do they have the aura of power as this little pup has. Tell me young one can you speak the Human tongue?"

" **Yes I can, my mother taught me how to speak the Humans tongue** ," the pup spoke happily, causing Philippe, the white chicken, and Clucky gasp in shock.

"Very good," Cerberus said, "So little one what is your name?"

The little pup then said sitting up as straight as she could, "I'm Louata, daughter of the White She-Wolf and the Fox spirit."

"So you're a child of the forest," Cerberus said.

"Yup," Louata said smiling at Cerberus then saw an ant and started to play with the little bug but Cerberus grabbed Louata's scruff pulling her back to where she had been sitting before so they could continue talking. Louata watched the ant the whole time as they spoke.

"So Louata where are your parents," Cerberus asked.

"Papa's in the New World preparing a home for mama and I, “Louata said still watching the ant as it dragged a piece of grain to its nest, "Mama and I live in a tree nearby till I'm old enough to travel to the New World."

"Where is your mother now," Philippe asked.

"We were happily laying in front of our den this morning when some men started chasing us with loud sticks and weird bows," Louata said pawing at the grain seed causing the ant to drop it, "She cared me throw the forest till she put me in your hay pile. She will be back soon with lunch for me."

The group became quiet at the new information that Louata had given them. Their silence was interrupted by the sound of Louata's empty stomach growling in hunger. Knowing that they couldn't let the poor little thing go hungry Cerberus offered to take Louata into town to get some food since some of the shops would often give him leftovers of the food they sell. Louata happily agrees to fallow Cerberus into town asking Philippe to tell her mother where she was before they got back


	2. Little Wolf in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louata fallows Cerberus into town to get some breakfast and makes a new friend along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch for this chapter. I'll have several of those through out the story and will have them marked below, enjoy

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Louata's  POV

I fallowed Cerberus into the village, happily jogging by his side. As we entered the town I saw many people walking around talking to each other, some carried baskets or boxes. Several where in shacks Mama called booths.

"Wow it sure is noisy here," I said to Cerberus.

"It normally is," he said, "Now stay close to me. The shop we are going to is across the fountain so stay very close to me. With all these people around wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Okay," I said nodding at him moving closer to his side. We walked through the crowds, Cerberus dodged and weaved through the crowd with great skill. Me on the other hand was not so skilled. People stepped on my tail, kicked me left and right. I got scarred and ran underneath a nearby booth. I hide under the booth watching the crowd till Cerberus noticed I wasn't with him anymore and came back to where I was hiding.

"Not as easy as it looks uh," he chuckled.

"Is there an easier way to get breakfast," I asked looking around the market.

"Come on I'll carry you," he chuckled grabbing the scruff of my neck. Then carried me through the crowd past the fountain and to a fish stand where a big man wearing a bloody apron was chopping the heads off of fish. The table that he was chopping the fish on was covered and stain with blood and fish scales. My stomach growled louder at the site of the stand. Cerberus carried me closer to the stand till the man chopping the fish noticed us.

"Morning Cerberus," the man smiled at him as he chopped another fishes head off. I yipped happily as he tossed the head off the table into a basket with other discarded heads.

"Well what do we have here," he said setting his knife down wiping his bloody hands on his apron then walked around the table. Cerberus set me down on the ground and the man squatted down in front of us. He held out his hand towards me, "Who is this little pup?"

I backed up a little against Cerberus a little nervous about the blood covered man. Cerberus nudged me forward giving me more confident to meet the man. I sniffed his hand smelling fresh blood and fish which I started licking of his hand wagging my tail as I did. He chuckled as I licked all of his hand then came up to his chest licking his apron.

"Hey Jack," he called back to the stand still chuckling as I continued to lick away blood from his apron, "Cerberus brought a friend to day."

Another man skinner than the first man and was younger than the other, "Well a little white pup. I think she might be hungry."

"It appears so," the round man chuckled as he started scratching my head, "Let's get you some food in you little one."

He then stood up, walked over to the basket with the discarded heads inside, and pulled out three fish heads. He tossed the three heads to us then reached into the basket again and pulled out three more, "There you go eat up."

Cerberus moved three of the heads closer to me then started eating his three. I sniffed the heads before I bite into the heads, the scales tasted funny but the eyes were squishy. The fish man through us more fish as we ate till we both had our fill of fish. After I ate my last head I yipped happily at the man making him chuckle at my little thank you. We then left the stand heading back to Philippe and the others. Cerberus picked me up by my scruff carrying me through the crowd again, but we stopped at the fountain in an open space around a circle of buildings. Cerberus set me down next to the fountain panting a little.

"Are you alright Cerberus?"

"I'm alright Lou just a little winded," he said before he started drinking from the fountain. I tried to drink as well but I was too short to reach and was barely able to reach the water with my tongue. I was about to give up on my first attempt to drink when something lifted me closer to the water.

"Need some help little fella," a young female voice said as I was lifted closer to the water. I drank my fill then I was set back on the ground. I looked back and saw a young girl with brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon, her eyes were a light brown, and she wore a sky blue dress. She had an aura of pure light that was almost blinding, "There ya go."

I yipped happily at her before I licked her hand rubbing my head against her leg causing her giggle. She started petting me till Cerberus barked at me telling him to fallow him. I rushed back to his side leaving the girl. We were barely five feet away from the fountain an outburst of shouts reached my ears. I looked back to see a group of three boys surrounding the girl who had helped me. They seemed to be teasing her about something but I couldn't make it out. I started growling, the fur on the back of my neck standing on end.

_Leave her alone!_

Cerberus said something to me but I wasn't listening. I charged at the boys, using a fighting move my mother had taught me I bared my fangs slashing at one of the boy's ankle. Rushing past him so I was standing in-between the girl and the group of boys. Baring my teeth and growling I was daring one of them to try anything.

_Don't even think about coming any closer!_

The boy who I slashed with my teeth was sitting on the ground holding his injured leg, "Ow that mutt bite me."

_I didn't bite you I cut you with my fangs, you big baby._

"She didn't bite you Stanley," the girl said, "She just scratched you. And it's not nice to call people names."

"It still attacked him so it's a wild dog," a boy with raven black hair said picking up a rock from the ground, "Let's get it." He then throws the rock at me hitting my back. I yelped in pain growling at the boy who throw the stone.

_Now I'm going to bite you._

"No leave her alone Gaston," the girl shouted stepping in front of me blocking any other assault from the boys, "She was just protecting me."

"When did you get a dog Belle," the third boy asked.

"This morning," the girl replied, "I found her in my horse's hay pile."

"What's its name then," the boy with raven black hair demanded.

_My name is Louata._

"Her name is Lou Lou," the girl replied. All of a sudden I felt winded and light headed but I shook the feeling off. The boys were silent for a moment before they looked at each other. I continued to growl at them the hair on my back was close to standing straight up.

"Belle," a male voice shouted from the far side of the circle of buildings.

"Excuse us my papa is calling me," Belle said stepping around the boys then looking back at me she patted her said and called, "Come on Lou Lou."

I fallowed her waging my tail as I went past the boys but not before I let out a low growl back at them before walking to Belle's side. We walked across the clearing to a man holding a basket of bread and some vegetables.

"There you are Belle it's time we started heading home," the man said holding out his hand to Belle.

"Look Papa I found a puppy," Belle happily pointed to me, "I think she likes me. Can I keep her."

I barked happily at the two spinning around excitedly.

_Let me keep her I like her. She is mine now. She is my Belle._

Belle's father looked skeptical at the two of us.

"Please."

_Please_

"Alright Belle you can keep her. You do a good job with the other animals you can keep her."

I happily barked at the old man jumping in him then on Belle before the two for us race out of the clearing back to where Philippe and the others were.


	3. Still Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loauta still waits for her mother to return.

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Belle's POV

Papa said I could keep Lou Lou. I was so happy, the two of us raced back to our house. Lou Lou chased me the whole jumping into the air and barking happily while Papa was further back watching us. Half was home I found a stick on the ground.

"Lou Lou fetch," I shouted throwing the stick further up the road.

_What was that for?_

"You're supposed to go and get it and then bring it back," I told her.

"Can you understand me," Lou Lou asked.

"Yes I can," I replied back a little confused.

"Good cause I'm not going to go get that stick just so you can throw it again just so I can go get it and bring it back so we can do the whole thing over again. I've seen you humans play with your dogs."

"Come on it is fun," I replied picking up another stick and throwing it, "It is a good way for you to exercise."

"I don't like that stick you can get it," she said back sitting down with her nose in the air. I then looked for another stick that Lou may like. I found a longer skinny stick with a leaf on the end of it.

"How about this one," I asked showing her the stick.

"Too skinny," Lou Lou said.

I throwing the stick over my shoulder and began to look for another one, "If you want I'm sure papa can make you a chew toy."

_Mine!_

I turned around and saw Lou Lou had the 'too skinny stick' in her mouth chewing on it, "I thought you said it was too skinny."

"That didn't mean I didn't want it," she said chewing on the stick. I laughed at her then took the stick and through it further up the road.

"My stick," Lou Lou barked as she ran up the road after the stick, "I found my stick!"

"Great now bring it back."

"No it's mine now," Lou Lou said before she ran down the road

"Wait for me," I shouted chasing after her.

"No my stick! Get your own!"

"Belle don't go too far," papa yelled to me.

"I won't!"

I continued to chase after Lou Lou till we reached my cottage when I finally caught up to her, tackling her to the round rolling in the grass. She then forgot about her stick and started nipping at my hair as we rolled in the grass. I laughed and giggled as she nibbled at my head barking in between each nip.

Lou Lou and I continued to play late into the day. Chasing each other around the front and back yard. Latter into the day we started chasing each other into the field that the front yard lead into. Till we wondered into the woods on the outskirts of the field by my house. I didn't notice how far we had wandered till the two of us stopped playing to catch our breath. Gasping for breath I looked at our surroundings, while Lou Lou laid on the ground catching her breath as well, seeing that we had wondered into the woods to the point that I could no longer see the filed or the house. I started to panic for a moment as I noticed how low the sun was.

"Papa is going to be so mad at me," I said pacing back and forth trying to figure out how we get home.

"Don't worry I can find our way back to your den," Lou Lou said standing up and shaking the dirt from her fur, "And besides my den is close by maybe mama is back. You can rest there for a while then mama can take you home."

She then started walking further into the woods, "Come on it's not that far."

Not really knowing where to go I followed her into the forest. We walked a little further till we came to a large old oak tree that had a large hole dug in-between the trees roots. Lou Lou's tail started wagging as we came to the tree and she went into the hole.

"Mama are you home I have friend with me," I heard her call from inside the hole, "Mama?"

No one answered Lou Lou's calls. She came running out of the den calling for her mother. No answer came as she called and howled for her mother. Tears came to my eyes as I watched he lay down in front of the den, her dead resting in-between her paws and a deep emptiness in her eyes. I walked over to her sitting next to her placing my hand between her ears then dragging my hand along her back in soothing strokes along her moon colored fur, "I'm sure she will be back soon Lou Lou. You just have to be patient. The forest is really big after all."

"She'll be back," she sniffled back tears sounding a little less hopeful, "She'll be back."

We stayed in front of the den looking out to the forest. In the distance storm clouds sounded off moving closer to us. It was getting dark as well and I didn't know which way was home. Lou Lou showed me into her den promising that after the storm left we would go back home. Her den was bigger than I thought it would be. I crawled into the opening which lead into a steep drop into a tunnel leading further down into the ground with the tree's roots acting as support. I crawled further down the tunnel dirt caking onto my dress. The tunnel opened to another steep drop off in a warm cozy hole as wide as the oak tree with the roots of the oak tree as the roof as well as support and deep enough that I could stand up comfortably, in fact the hole was so deep that papa could stand up and the roots would only barley touch his head. Hanging from the roots were pieces of colored class and crystals of different colors of pinks, greens, purples, and blues. At the center of the den was a large glowing crystal eliminating the den. The light reflected from the crystals and class making a rainbow of light onto the surrounding walls and the floor. In the far end of the den was a pile of fur blankets that Lou Lou was digging at pawing the blankets around fluffing them like pillows.

"I didn't know this was what a wolf den looks like," I gasped at the beauty of the crystals.

"I'm glad you like it," Lou Lou cheered pawing the corner of one of the furs, "The crystal is from my Papa. He called it a Light Stone it's like a fire but without any of the smoke. And it doesn't need wood to keep warm."

"Amazing," I said leaning closer to the crystal. I could feel the warmth raiding from it and I wanted to touch it I held my hand out to the crystal. It wasn't as hot as I fire as I moved closer to it till my hand was against the stone. It wasn't even that hot, it felt really good against my hand and I could feel it's warm coursing throw my body. I didn't even notice how cold I was till then.

"During really cold nights Mama and I would sleep around the stone to keep warm," Lou Lou said trotting over to the crystal leaning against it, "She says it works wonders on her sore muscles when she comes home from hunting."

I leaned against the crystal enjoying its warmth. I could feel my self-falling asleep from the warmth that the crystal was providing, I didn't even try to fight it, I crawled wobbly over to the fur blankets, Lou Lou following suit. Both of us collapsed onto the blankets curling up to each other the falling asleep.


	4. The Clan Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louata's pack returns

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Omniscient

The two young ones slept peacefully curled up to each other as the storm moved closer. The rain came down hard and the thunder roared across the sky, but the sounds of the storm were muffled in the den. The two slept peacefully with no clue of the raging storm outside. Nor to the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps of a pack of white wolves. They came to a stop at the front of the den, a large wolf with old battle scars along his body as well as the tip of is left ear missing, stepped closer to the opening to the den sniffling the entrance. The large wolf moved to enter the den but realized he would be too big to successfully navigate through the entrance tunnel. He motioned for a much smaller wolf at the front of the pack to come forward. The smaller wolf stepped forward then entered the den as the rest of the pack waited outside.

A few seconds later the wolf poked it's head out of the den and spoke to the large scarred wolf, "Young Louata is alive Alfa, and appears to be unharmed."

"Good," the Alfa wolf let out a sigh of relief at the news, as did the rest of the pack, "Is she asleep now?"

"Yes Alfa and it seems she has a human child sleeping with her," the wolf reported, "The two are curled against each other sound asleep."

"Then it would be a shame to wake them," a voice came from the back of the pack. The wolves looked behind them to see a red fox standing behind them that wasn't even wet despite standing in the down pouring rain.

"What are you doing here Fox," the Alfa growled at the fox as the rest of the pack moved aside to form a path as the fox walked to the den.

"I was here for my mate and pup but from what I have heard the birds saying I am too late for her. I had hoped they were wrong."

"Well they're not and it's your fault for what happened to her," the Alfa growled at the fox, "You claimed to have cared for her. You said you would protect my pup when you asked to be her mate. I said yes but only if you promised to protect her and provide for her! But instead you left her alone with your pup when they needed you the most! Leaving her to fed for both her and her pup!" The other wolves growled baring their fangs at the fox. Their cackles rising with their anger. But Fox ignored them.

"Do not think that I do not grieve for my mate," Fox spat at the Alfa, "I had left to prepare a new life for our family, but the new world was not as it seemed so I instead set to make a home for us in the Fairy Land. I was on my way here when I felt the arrow pierce her. I had hoped and prayed I would make it to this world in time to save her and our child."

The fox moved closer to the den peering inside at the two sleeping girls curled against each other. Lou Lou silently twitching in her sleep. The fox smiled at the two before turning back out of the den to the Alfa, "I have already set to work on paying back the hunters who hunted my mate and pup. Which I'm surprised you haven't already."

The Alfa growled at the fox stepping in between him and the entrance of the den, "Do not think for a moment that we will not be avenging our lost pack member. On all those small minded villagers!"

"Now why on all of them," Fox asked casually walking around the Alfa wolf, "Surely not all of them deserve to be punished?"

"Since you were gone in the fairy land The She Wolf and her pup had to fend for themselves," one of the wolves shouted over the rain, "Hunting is not good in this area so she was forced to take her human form and beg in the streets for scrapes. Those villagers hardly batted an eye at her."

"And you know she was too prideful to come back to the pack to ask for aid," another wolf yelled. Everyone was quite after that the wolves continued to growl at Fox till a small whimper sounded from inside the den. Fox crawled into the den to see the young girl sleeping next to his daughter shivering against the young pup. He crawled further in the den quietly walking over to the two pressing his nose to the young humans forehead sniffing her scent and feeling her body temperature. The young girl had the making of a fever. She had mud caked on her legs, hands, face, and all over her dress from crawling into the den. Even with they crystal keeping the den warm.

He looked over at Louata noticing that she was moving closer to the young girl trying to keep her warm and comfortable while still being asleep. He smiled down at the two before the body of a fox morphed into that of a red hair man with a red scruffy beard wearing a fox skinned cloaked sitting on his knees in front of the girls. He then pulled a wolf skin dress from a pocket in his cloak. The dress then appears on the human girl and her dirty dress appeared in his hands before his hand ignited burning away the dirty dress.

"There young one," he whispered smoothing down the girls hair feeling the fever already start to go down, "A fresh change of clothes does wonders."

He then covered the two with a fur blanket, then shifting back to a fox and leaving the den. It was still raining but now was lighter than when it first started. The wolf pack was still waiting outside the den. In the distance the sound of the towns clock started chiming. The fox's ears twitched at the sound of the clock chiming six times.

"Well Alfa if you and your pack would watch the little ones I have some business to attend to,"Fox said walking towards the village.

"And what business is that,"one of the wolves shouted.

Fox stopped in his tracks slowly turning his head towards the pack, an unholy look in his eyes, "If I told you what I was going to do to those hunters even you would try and stop me."

"We will take them to your home in the Land of the Fairies," Alfa growled at Fox, "Our own curse will be active soon as well."

"Very well," Fox said, "Keep the human girl close we can't have any of the nasties going for her."

"She will be protected with us," Alfa growled.

"Good,"Fox growled back, "Also I would recommend not entering that village or being anywhere near here for the next few days. **It will be unpleasant for all involved**."


	5. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louata finds out what has happened to her mother

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Lou Lou POV

I woke up snuggled close to Belle who was now wearing a wolf skin dress, and a strange disorientating feeling. Strange new scents warped around me. Looking around I was in a wooden cabin laying in a large bed with white sheets. There was a fire place on the far side of the small cabin, a small fire going with a large old wolf with a body full of scars. He was asleep by the fire curled in a ball on the rug. I recognized the wolfs scent, mama had brought him to our den once. She told me he was my grandpapa.

Hoping off the bed I walked over to the wolf nuzzling his shoulder with my nose. He growled at me as he woke up jumping to his feet. I got down on my belly whimpering apologies for waking him. He growled at me for another moment then stopped.

"Oh good morning my child," he said laying back down, "Don't you know it is rude to wake your elders."

"I'm sorry grandfather," I apologized still on my belly, "I didn't mean to wake you. But now that you are wake I'm so glad to see you again Grandfather. It has been awhile hasn't it."

"Yes it has been sometime little one," he wrapped a paw behind me pulling me closer to his chest, "You have grown so much my little grandpup. You are looking more and more like your mother."

"Thank you, have you seen mama grandpa? I haven't seen her in two days and I'm a little hungry. I hope she brings a stage or maybe a qual."

"Someone from our pack is bringing food for all of us," he said and started grooming my fur, "You me and your human friend."

"That's great grandpa but where is mama?"

He was silent then, pausing his grooming of me for a moment then continued. The scent around us became heavier. I could feel grandfathers body stiffen and feel it move a little away from me. Something was wrong that he wasn't telling me.

"Grandfather what's wrong," I asked him looking straight in his eye's. He was quite looking away from me for a moment pulling me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry my pup," he whispered to me, "But your mother isn't coming back my child. She is no longer in our world child."

 _Mama's not in our world… that would mean_ , "No no mama's not dead. She said she would be back for me."

"I'm sorry my child those hunters killed her," grandpa said nuzzling my neck. He had to be wrong. Mama had to be alright she had to be alive.

"You lost your mother too," I looked to my left to see Belle sitting on her knees next to us, "I lost my mama when I was just a baby too."

I started crying into my grandfather's chest for the better part of an hour till all my tears were spent and I was just hiccuping against my grandfather while Belle stroked my back trying to comfort me in someway.

Several other wolfs then came into the cabin each carrying a rabbit in their mouths. Belle looked a little nervous and a little disgusted as one of the wolves set a rabbit in her lap.

"You have to remove the fur," I said grabbing her rabbit by the scruff tearing a segment of fur off, "Then you cook it by the fire like this"

I set the rabbit on a skewer over the fire to let it cook. After Belles rabbit was done cooking over the fire she ate all but the bones. After we both had finished eating more of my mother's pack came into the cabin, two stayed by the doors while everyone else scattered about the cabin. One of my aunts came over to Belle and started to clean her face. Grandfather did the same to me.

"Grandfather where is my papa," I asked.

"Don't worry little one," my aunt said, "Your papa is taking care of the humans that were hunting you and your mother."

Back in the Human World

Fox wondered through the empty streets of the small town as the rain came down. As he wondered through the streets he searched for the houses of the hunters that killed his mate, they would be the first to taste his wrath. When he found their homes he pressed his paw against the front door of each house which burned an imprint of his paw as he muttered incantations under his breath. These would be the first to receive his and the Scarred Ones curses. After he marked the last of the hunters doors he wondered through the town till came to the towns small church. Taking cover under the church's front step he began preparing to cast his curse upon them.

"Prepare your selfs mortals and pray to your lone god for mercy from my wrath,"he said looking out at the houses he marked, "For I shall show you none as you showed none to my beloved mate and young pup."

Darker clouds formed around the village, a foul energy flowed through the town, the rain fell heavier. The wrath of Thor seemed to be unleashed as thunder clapped and lighting struck around the village. The village animals became uneasy stomping and thrashing around as Fox's curse began to set in and take effect.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Land Lou Lou POV

I didn't question what my aunt said, I had a feeling if I did I wouldn't like the answer. Mama had told me what would happen to someone who had angered a magical being like a fairy or forest spirit. She told me that when I got older I would have these powers and responsibilities of a Forest Spirit. She said she would teach me those when I was old enough.

A new wave of tears welled in my eyes at the memories of my mother and the abilities she would have showed me to use. I started crying again curling up against my aunts chest as I cried into her fur. I cried for a long while into her fur till my tears were spent and I was just dry hiccuping.

Belle POV

I sat by the fire place listening to Lou Lou and the other wolves talk. I wasn't afraid of them as much as I probably should have been, but I had a strong feeling that they wouldn't hurt me and I trusted that feeling. I felt sad for Lou Lou as I watched her cry for her mother. I didn't have the chance to know my mother which hurt but I couldn't imagine what pain my puppy was going through.

I crawled over to her wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to my chest rubbing her back like papa does for me when I'm sad, "I'm sorry your mother died Lou Lou."

Lou nuzzled into my chest hiccuping. I wanted to make her happy for at least a little while so I started singing a song the robins would sing in the Spring while I rubbed Lou's back. She started to calm down as I neared the end of the song.

"Better?"

"A little,"she sniffled curling up in my lap.

"What a lovely voice," the older scarred wolf said sitting in front of us.

"Thank you," I replied.

"What a second," one of the other wolves said, "That was a robins song, can you hear the animal tongue young one?"

"Almost all," I said scratching Lou Lou's ear, "Squirrels talk too fast, as well as birds but I understand them when they start singing. I can understand you all just fine, as well as the other dogs and cats in town. The chickens at home like to repeat themselves a lot. I don't think the black smiths mule really likes me and the fairies in my garden will sometimes ignore me till I give them sweets."

"You can see the fairies," the female that Lou Lou was talking to earlier walked over to me and started sniffing my hair, "Have you always been able to?"

"Yup ever since I was little though no one really believes me. Papa thinks I'm just imaging everything. I sometimes stay up past my bed time to watch them dance even dancing with them."

"Well my child we believe," the scarred wolf said, "In fact we are a type of fairy."

"Forest Spirits to be more accurate," the female said, "But in the same family.''

"You're a fairy," I shouted at Lou Lou holding her at arms length, "My dog is a fairy!"

"I'm a wolf changer," she growled back, " Not a dog."

"Skin Walker Louata," the scarred wolf said, "Which is another name for us as well as shapeshifter. There was a bright light that surrounded the wolves blinding me for a second. When the light cleared and I could see again in the spot that the old wolf had sat was now an old man with a scar along his left eye just like the old wolf and was wearing a wolf skin cloak. He had a bushy beard as well that I thought looked like a big cotton ball. All the other wolves were replaced with humans as well, all wearing wolf cloaks. The female wolf who was sitting next to me was now a women with long brown hair in two thick braids.

"Wow," I gasped in amazement. Then ran to each wolf-turned-human admiring their cloaks, hands, hair, and being aw struck by what hey could do before I ran back to Lou Lou picking her up, "Can you do that? What does your human body look like? Can you do it right now?"

"Louata is too young little one," the old man chuckled taking her out of my arms and holding her, " She will have to wait another year before she is able to use her shape shifting abilities, as well as her other talents."

"Aw," I was disappointed she couldn't change yet but was still excited that she could when she was a little older.

''Now young one I believe our manners have left us for we have not been properly introduced. I am Louatas grandfather and leader of our pack. Most call me Alfa but you may call my grandpa."

"I am Belle it is a pleasure to meet you Grandpa."

"A pleasure to meet you as well young beauty," grandfather chuckled then pointed to the women next to us, "this is Loatuas aunt my sister and seconded in command Rosebud. You may call her Aunty Rose as well as the rest of our pack."

The pack greeted me in unison, "Hello little Beauty. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I giggled, "It is a pleasure to meet you to Aunts and Uncles."

For the rest of the day we spent talking around the fire. Grandpa and Aunty would read to us the books that were in the cottage. I tried to read them on my own but I couldn't make out the writing. Aunty Rosebud said that it was the Fairy Tongue.

"Would you like me to teach you how to read it," she asked.

"Yes please I love reading could you teach me how to read the books here," I asked over joyed.

"Of course," she smile at me, "It is about time Louata started her lessons as well so I will teach you both."

I was overjoyed bouncing up and down before Aunty Rosebud sat me in front of the fire place next to Lou Lou who had been laying in front of it for a while. I picked her up and set her in my lap as Aunty started our lesson.

"I was taking a nap," Lou complained.

"Shh Aunty is talking," I corrected her.

"I didn't agree to this," she said before grouchily watching Aunty as she showed us different symbols and what they meant.


	6. Little Town

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

_One week later_

In the Mortal World

A terrible sickness has spread throughout most of the village, the sun as not shown for a whole week. Freezing rain and bitter hard winds have left the fields ruined. Pests have eaten away at stored goods. A terrible feverish madness has left some of the villagers bed redden with nightmares of a pack of wolves chasing them with the shadow of a demon fox hovering over them. Smiling an evil grin laughing that he will eat their souls.

In the village tavern a lone man in a faded red cloak sits alone in corner smoking an old faded pipe with a pint of ale sitting in front of him hardly touched at all. He puffed out a cloud of smoke blankly looking out at the near empty tavern. Hardly anyone was willing to brave the raging storm outside, the only ones in the tavern were the owner was busying himself cleaning behind the bar. He was in the middle of cleaning the bar when the tavern doors open sending a gust of cold wind into the tavern. A man dressed in a brown long coat and hat that were soaking wet, stepped into the tavern with boots caked in mud. The man's clothes were dripping wet with spots of mud all other them. In his right hand he carries a lantern that had long been snuffed out by the rain.

"Not a thing," the man said hanging his coat and hat up on the rack by the door, "This damn storm isn't helping the search at all. I'm so worried for her."

"Well that girl is cleaver I'm sure she is fine," the tavern owner said walking over to Maurice patting his shoulder trying to encourage the distort father, "You haven't found any sign of a body so that must mean she could still be alive."

"I hope you so Louis."

"Well you can't find her if you get sick so warm up by the fire and I'll get you a hot cup of cider," Louis said motioning Maurice to a seat next to the fire, "Maybe the rain will even stop by then."

Maurice only nodded to the man before he sat down staring at the flames. Louis returned soon after with a mug of warm cider. Setting the mug down he patted Maurice on the back giving him an encouraging smile before going back to cleaning the bar. Maurice sipped at his drink, he hardly noticed the stranger in the corner watching him carefully. Both men sat in silence neither one acknowledging the other. After a while the stranger stood from his seat leaving a small pouch on the table before leaving the tavern. The stranger walked through the quiet town till he reached the edge of town where a small cottage rested next to a river that acted as a border from the rest of village. The man walked around the empty cottage, there wasn't much to the cottage a small garden of vegetables and herbs, a structure built off the cottage for some chickens, a large Belgian Draft horse, and a goat. Fox sniffed around the area confirming what he had already believed was the home of the little girl he had found with his pup. After a quick look of the place he began to make his way back to the river when loud clucking distracted him.

"FOX, THERE IS A FOX," a light brown chicken that had been peaking at the ground started shouting running in circles before dashing into the small chicken coop.

"What are you shouting about now Clucky," a male horse said poking his head out of his stable after being awaken from his nap by the chicken.

Fox just stood in front of the animals' gate glaring at the chicken coop before looking up at the horse, "Don't mind me my good fellow just passing through. I'm not here to eat any one just checking on something I'll be on my way now. Good night."

"You could eat Clucky before you leave," the draft horse said, "You would be doing all of us a favor."

Inside the coop Clucky flapping all around causing buffs of feathers to fly out of the coop. Fox chuckled at the horse, "She is a little too wound up for my taste my friend. I do have a query I hope you can help me solve?"

What is that Mr. Fox?"

"Please Fox is fine, and what may I call you?"

"My name is Phillip. What was your query?"

"Phillip, is this the home of a young human girl named Belle?"

Phillip nodded his head, "Yes she is our little master. She lives here with her father. Very kind little girl, has a special gift of hearing us too. May I ask you something Fox?"

"What is that?"

"Do you know a young wolf pup with red strips on her ears named Louata?"

Fox smiled nodding up at the large draft horse, "Yes I do. She is my pup."

"Do you know where they are we haven't seen the two for a week now? We are all starting to worry about them."

"Both are safe and well my friend," Fox said jumping onto Phillips stable door resting his front paws against the door, "Both girls are at my house in the Fairy Land being watched over by Louata's mothers wolf pack. I assure you Belle is getting spoiled by those wolves."

"That is good to hear," Phillip sighed, "But why are they there?"

"Have you felt the air around the village, or noticed the weather as of late? It would be safer for them to be there than here. Once it all has passed the pack will bring them here."

Phillip was silent for a moment thinking over what Fox had said. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again, "I have a feeling that you have something to do with it but I won't ask. I'm not very knowledgeable about those kinds of things any way. As long as Belle and the young pup are safe I'm happy. Though her father is becoming very worried about his daughter."

"I know my friend I saw him earlier. I'm hoping to help with that worry my friend."

Fox reached back to his fluffy tail pulling out Belles mud covered dressed. He then managed to wiggle his way into the dress. Fox then morphed into the shape of a young girl with red hair, and a dirt covered face.

"How do I look," Fox asked Phillip.

"Much like our Belle except for the hair."

Fox took a strand of hair examining it before shaking his head changing the color of his hair to a light brunette, "How about now?"

"Much better," Phillip said nodding his approval, "If I hadn't watched you I would have thought you were her but your voice is a little off."

Fox rubbed his throat in deep thought, "Well I didn't get a chance to hear what she sounded like… I can work with it though. Now all I need is a pup."

Fox then snuck to the little garden and gathered a large about of mud before rushing back to Phillip. He stared molding the mud to look like a sleeping puppy. He then pulled three strands of hair from his wrapping one around the sculptures neck, one across its eyes, then one down its back. The mud pup then stood up shaking the mud from its body to reveal snow white fur with red strips on its ears. With that Fox had made a perfect double of his daughter, and well as himself being the perfect copy of young Belle.

"That was amazing," Phillip said in awe.

"Thank you my good horse," Fox said bowing to the horse, "This illusion should easy Belles father till our curse has faded from the village."

"How long will that take," Phillip asked.

Fox pondered for a moment then spoke, "Another week should do it. Then I will go and retrieve both girls."

Phillip nodded to Fox before he and the mud pup left the stable rushing to the edge of the forest. They waited there till Maurice as well as Louis continued the search for his daughter, it wasn't long till they found Belle huddled under a tree holding onto her dog both asleep and shivering. Quickly Maurice and Louis carried the two back to Maurice home laying Belle in her bed wrapping both in heavy quilts.

* * *

_10 years later_

The early morning light stretches over the village of Monlyuex. The sleepy little townsfolk begin to wake up and start their day. On the edge of the town is a quaint little cottage with a large white wolf with red strips on her ears, head, and down her back sleeps peacefully on the front porch of the house softly snoring. The morning sun warms her fur waking her up with a long yawn, a good stretch, then shaking off the left over sleep from her body.

Lou Lou's POV

"Whelp it's a new same-as-everyday-day," I yawned out as I stretch my back, "What shall I do first today? Wake up Belle or mess with the opening shops."

Hearing movement from inside the house I made my chose, "Messing with the shops it is. I believe Jack should be opening up by now so breakfast with Cerberus first."

I started towards town, taking a long drink from our water wheel connected to the house before heading into town. It was early enough that the shops were opening up but the streets were clear of any of the morning crowd.

The perfect time for a wolf dog to wonder the streets without her human

Jack is already setting out fish when I arrived. Cerberus was there lying next to the table in the sun.

"Morning Cerberus," I barked out to him. Kissing his ears and muzzle as I arrived next to the table, "How you feeling?"

"Old," he grunted out before kissing my muzzle, "How is your humans craft coming along?"

"Belle's getting better at her charms and our connection is growing stronger each day," I said sitting next to him.

"That's good to hear. How is your pack and father doing?"

Cerberus and I talked over our fish head breakfast that Jack tossed down to us. After finishing our meal and grooming leftover fish form the old dog's snout I said my farewells going about my day. First going to the Bakers where his young daughter would have a special treat for me she would sneak past her parents, next cause a little havoc to the school master by stealing his hat with a little fox magic then dropping it in the dirt as I run away yapping. After that tease the blonde triplets by nipping at their dresses and jumping around trying to get them to at least pet me while they are on their way to the dress shop. And finally meet up with Belle at Pere Roberts church for a new book.

I meet Belle at the church as she was returning the book she had just finished while Pere Robert dusted the church windows. I sat in the door frame before I announced my presence to them with a loud bark.

"Well good morning Lou Lou," Pere Robert said cheerfully as he walked over to me patting my head then scratching my ears, "Cause much trouble this morning."

You know me too well, Pere. I barked at him happily accepting the scratches he was giving me even moving my head a little so he could get more of the good spots. Yes, there's the spot right there.

Belles POV

I went through my normal morning routine going through the village square heading towards Pere Roberts church and small library to return the book I had just finished reading. All along the way I could hear the villagers whispering about me. I did my best to ignore them and act like I didn't hear any of them as I walked up to the church.

"Morning Pere Robert," I said as I walked into the church. Pere Robert was dusting the upper windows of the church when I came in.

"Well if it isn't the only book worm in town," Pere Robert said as I walked in, "Where did you go this time?"

"A city in fair Verona do you have anything new today," I asked walking over to the small shelf of books on the other side of the small church.

Pere Robert chuckled, "Not since yesterday. But you are welcome to any of the others you like."

A loud bark came from the doorway, Lou Lou announcing her morning routine was complete. Pere Robert welcomed Lou Lou patting her head scratching her ears before giving her a biscuit from his pocket. I grabbed a new book biding Pere Robert a good day before leaving the church with Lou Lou at my side.

_Which one did you get this time?_

_Midsummer's_ _Night Dream._

_Oo, start with my favorite part!_

Ever since I met Lou Lou when we were children I was always able to hear her thoughts. Grandfather Wolf said we had been meant for each other. I don't mind really she is my only real friend in this town next to Pere Robert though Lou Lou and I are far closer. She likes it when I read to her and our bond makes it easier say when we are around other people.

I started reading at Lou Lou's favorite part of the play which was when Puck was spraying everyone with the love potion. While I read she act as my eyes. I have the town mostly memorized by now but my seeing eye dog mostly keeps an eye out for moving obstacles like carts and people. We were just reaching the edge of town when Lou Lou started to become edgy.

_Heads up he's coming_

_Oh no_

_With flowers this time mm I was hoping for the duck he had just shot. That would have been nice._

_I'd rather he take a hit and not give me anything._

_Ten steps away coming in fast. Want me to bite him._

_No just act normal._

_Easy for you to say._

Lou Lou Pov

"Good morning Belle," Gaston said stepping in front of Belle holding a large bouquet of flowers. By the scent of them earlier I had thought there would have been more than was he was holding. I still wasn't impressed either way.

_Side step left then right one to miss mud puddle._

"Good morning Gaston," Belle replied back not even looking up from her book fallowing my instructions. She had stopped reading focusing more on getting away from Gaston. She was just about to avoid Gaston when he plucked the book from her hands examining it.

"Gaston can I have my book back?"

_I'll still bite him just say the word._

"How can you read this there are no pictures," he said looking over the pages Belle had been on.

_It's called a play twit._

"Some people use their imaginations," Belle replied reaching for her book. Gaston held it out of reach tossing the book over his shoulder into the mud.

"You know Belle it's about time you got your head out of those books and focused on more important things," he said blocking the muddy book to Belle and shoving the flowers to her, "Like me. For your dinner table. Shall I join you later?"

While he was talking I moved behind him picking up the book in my mouth bringing it back to Belle, but not before I nudged Gaston to the side so I was in front of her. Sitting down wagging my tail before setting the book down at her feet.

_Fur friend before boyfriends Gaston. Sorry not really._

I looked back at Gaston giving him my best 'I'm a good dog' face. Smiling tongue pant included. Gaston just sneered at me before looking back at Belle as she picked up the book wiping off the mud with her apron.

"Sorry Gaston not to night," she said wiping off the last of the mud.

"Busy?"

"Not really. Come on Lou Lou."

Gaston was both confused and disappointed at Belles rejection lowering his flowers close to the ground. I very much hadn't caused as much trouble as I wanted to this morning so I took the opportunity to steal the flowers, dashed of the stone bridge, dropping the flowers before rolling on top of them.

"Lou Lou come," Belle called from the other side of the bridge. I quickly got to my feet running to her side, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes I haven't really caused as much trouble this morning," I said as we reached the house, "If he hasn't figured out by now that you aren't interested in him then hopefully my flower bath with. Though I had other plans but you wouldn't like it."

"What was your plan," Belle asked setting her book on the living room table.

"Pissing on the flowers," I said laying in my spot in the center of the room.

"Really you would do that," Belle said with of disgust and disbelief, "Last time I checked only males do that."

"Well if he doesn't get the hint this time I might as well," I said rolling on the rug, "Damn it that moron didn't even get lilac. I smell like the triplets."

Belle chuckled as I furiously rolled around on the rug trying to get rid of the flowery scent. The scent didn't even have a mix of grass in it. Which I would have been much happier with but no it was pure flower.


	7. Daily Goings

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Lou Lou's POV

After we got back to the house Belle started on her chores, feeding the animals, and tending her garden. I sat nearby as she worked outside occasionally checking on Maurice in his workshop in the cellar working on his latest invention a large wood cutter that I did not like. When he first tested it the thing almost took off my tail. I like his smaller inventions that were less likely to remove a piece of you. He also made music boxes to add to the houses income. The man had a way with his hands.

I went down into the shop not taking my eyes off the wood cutter. Maurice was next to it looking over some of the mechanics when he noticed me, "Hello Lou Lou. It's alright to come closer. It's off."

_Still don't trust it._

I walked behind him looked up at him saw he was doing okay then booked it out of the work shop all the way around the house to the garden where Belle was harvesting vegetables. She looked up from her work to see me panting by the edge of the garden.

"How's Papa," she asked placing some carrots in a basket.

"Still hate that thing," I panted, "Why of all the things he wants to take to that inventers fair did he make that tail cutter. The brusher or toy catapult he made me would have been fine."

"It's not that bad Lou," Belle said harvesting some potatoes.

"Says you," I grumbled laying down, "Your tail wasn't almost chopped off by that thing."

Belle chuckled, then went back to her work. After the vegetables were harvested Belle set the basket of vegetables on the table getting ready to prepare them for dinner. While she was busy preparing the food I went about swiping the house with my tail. Belle had finished her chore the same time I finished mine. With the chores done Belle sat at the table reading 'A Midsummers Night Dream'. While she was reading I laid in my spot listening through our bond to the play.

A few chapters later I heard the faint sound of my grandfather's hollow coming from the woods. I went through the back door using a small swinging door that Maurice had made for me allowing me accesses to outside without anyone having to open or close the door. Though he had to add a weighted leaver on the outside that would only allow the door to open for me after Clucky had found the door and managed to get lost inside the house. I sat in the garden focusing on listening to the world around me. I could hear the faint sound of Maurice working in the cellar, the faint sound of villagers. In the mix of the noise I heard the faint howl again.

'They're getting ready to go hunting,' I howled back to my pack letting them know I would be joining them soon. 'Rabbit would be really good for tonight.'

I entered back into the house placing my front paws on Belles lap, "I'm going hunting how does rabbit sound?"

"Are you going now," she asked placing a ribbon in the book marking her place.

"Yup the packs heading out now I should be back before dinner. Maybe I can get us some deer meat."

"I'll come too some mushrooms would be great for dinner and I also need some more burn herbs," she said grabbing her basket as well as a small knife. We went out the back door heading into the woods. We went to my old den to retrieve the small herb book my father had given Belle when we were children. I went into the den getting the small leather bound book. The rest of the pack met us at the den greeting the two of us happily yipping and jumping at us. After our hellos we set out. While a two of my younger cousins stayed with Belle gathering herbs and other materials I went with the rest of my pack to hunt. We stalked through the forest fallowing a lone stag munching of young saplings. Quietly my grandfather and I moved closer to the stag till we were close enough to charge at the buck.

Its ears twitched and it took off running. The chase was on. We chased the buck to my awaiting Aunts and Uncles as they blocked off his exit surrounding the buck biting at it till I jumped onto it's back. The animal tried to buck me of as I bite at its neck. One of my uncles bite its nose hindering its breathing slowing down the animals bucking. The others kept the buck in one area while I tried to get a good gripe on its neck to break its spine. After two more weak bucks I was able to get a good grip and with a loud snap the buck fell. With our prey dead we all took our share of the meat. After we ate our fill which was a good portion of the carcass, we started tearing parts of the body for the younger pups and a share for Belle and her father. My aunt Rose took a leg for her pups while one of my uncles torn a hind leg for my cousins that were watching Belle. I took the last hind leg to take back home with me.

After meeting back up with Belle and the others we said our good-byes and went our separate ways with our spoils. Before Belle and I went back home we went back to my den returning the herb book and storing the herbs that weren't needed to dry safely. After that we returned home. Belle treated the leg I saved cutting it up the meat from the bones giving me the femur to chew on while she worked. It wasn't long before she was cooking dinner while I happily chewed on my bone at the center of the kitchen floor.

"We need to pick up some food for Papa's trip tomorrow to the inventor's fair," Belle said as she stirred the soup she was making.

"Is he even ready for that thing," I asked chewing on the end of my bone in the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sure he has all the kinks out of the woodcutter," just as she said that a loud bang came from the work shop fallowed by a puff of smoke.

"I'll get the burn cream and set the table," I said as Belle ran out of the house to check on her father. I gathered the medical basket from the bottom cabinet setting it on the table before shifting to my human form to get three bowls down placing them next to the basket before shifting back just before Belle and her father entered the kitchen. Her father no worse for wear just covered in coal dust. Apparently the exhaust pipe got clogged by something. The loud bang was the pipe become unclogged and spewing smoke onto Maurice. The tail cutter still lived. After Belle had checked on him finding him uninjured had made stop for the day to eat and rest.

Belle read the last of a Midsummers night dream after the sun as set. The two of us sitting in front of the fire place. Belle leaning against my side while was laying in front of the fire using my ribs as a pillow which I didn't mind I was very comfortable as she read through our bond till both of us fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Belle and I went about our normal routine about the house before going into town to pick up some food for Maurice's trip today. I went ahead to meet up with Cerberus before meeting back up with Belle at Pere Roberts church getting a treat from him then heading back home to help Maurice hook up Philip.

"Take care old friend," I said to Philip kissing his nose, "We want both of you safe to and from."

"Thank you my friend," Philip nuzzled my head, "Take care of each other Lou Lou."

"I always do," I smiled moving to Belles side as she said good-bye to her father.

"Good luck papa."

"Thank you Belle take care while I'm gone," Maurice said cracking the reins signing Philip to start their journey. We watched the ride down the road till they were no longer within eye sight then went back inside to continue our day. I went about my chores swiping and dusting while Belle did this morning's dishes. After I had finished my chores I noticed the laundry would need to be done today.

"Looks like we have to do laundry today," I said pulling the basket to the kitchen. Belle sighed as she dried off a plate before putting it away. Her face then brightened as an idea came to her mind before she dashed into her father's work shop. I fallowed behind her but stayed on the shops steps as she rolled a barrel from the corner.

"Another invention that would have been better than the tail cutter," I said wagging my tail.

"This one was my idea Papa just helped with the metal work," Belle rolled the barrel closer to the stairs. The barrel was to help Belle with the laundry giving her more time to read and not spend half the day washing clothes. I had sometimes road in the barrel after falling into a pig pen which was fun till about the fifth spin before I would get sick.

I jumped over the barrel shifting to my human form. I help Belle push the thing up the stairs out of the shop before rolling it in front of the house. I shift back into my wolf form before leaving the shop sitting next to the barrel while Belle went inside to get the laundry. When she came back I started nudging the barrel with my head to get it rolling before jumping on it. Running the thing over the bridge to the washing fountain in town. I was doing good till it picked up speed towards the fountain. Then hole in the road decided I needed a bath. The barrel stopped launching me into the fountain as Belle ran after me.

Belle's POV

Lou Lou started riding the barrel half way to the fountain causing some strange looks from people as well as many laughs as she rode by. I smiled at her shenanigans till the barrel picked up speed and she was throw into the fountain. I ran to catch up with her.

"Lou Lou," I called to her. She climbed out of the fountain soaking wet. Her fur clinging to her body and dripping wet.

_I'm okay_

"Silly dog," I chuckled as she shook most of the water from her fur before rolling the barrel into the water throwing my clothes and soap flakes into the barrel as water filled it.

_Just for that I'm not turning that thing_

I chuckled at her. Borrowing Mr. Potts donkey who was standing nearby, hooking him up to the barrel. Lou Lou then started leading the donkey in what to do with the barrel he was attached to, "Just start walking around the water. I'll let you know when you can stop."

The donkey nodded at her before he started walking. With the laundry going I started reading the book I had gotten that morning. Lou laid down in the sun at my feet drying her fur.

She nodded and I waved her closer to us. Lou lifted her head as the girl walked closer to us before laying back down. I started reading the play out loud before I thought of something.

"Would you like to read instead?"

"I don't know how to."

"I could teach you if you like."

The little girls face lite up at the offering nodding her head smiling up at me. Lou then pawed at my leg with something in her mouth. It was a small illustrated book that I had read when I was learning to read.

_Where did this come from?_

_Trick from my father. Thought this would be better starter than a Shakespeare play._

_Thank you._

I started showing her each letter, showing her how to sound out the words till she was reading by herself. Slowly but she was getting it.

"The…B…Lue Bird Fl-Fl..ies…," she read as I pointed to the words of the book.

"Very good," I encouraged her turning the page continuing to the next work, "Over… The …Dark...Woods."

She opened her mouth starting to read onward but was interrupted by a shout from behind us. Lou Lou jumped to her feet spinning to face whoever had shouted at us and interrupted our lesson. I turned as well to the cruel thin face of the school headmaster sneering at us.

"What do you think you are doing," he yelled from across the fountain. Lou was softly growling next to us, her cackles slowly rising, "Girls don't read."

"And what is the meaning of this," he shouted pointing at the donkey as it continued doing laps around the fountain turning the barrel, "Now Belle the washing is supposed to be done by hand to make certain it gets done right and so that young people like you learn the value of hard work!"

By this time a crowd had started to form as the headmaster shouted at us. The little girl clung onto my dress hiding behind me, Lou Lou was in front of us growling at the headmaster slowly bearing her teeth at them, cackles standing on end.

_Just say the word Belle and I'll start ripping them apart!_

_No! No blood shed!_

_Fine but if anyone comes any closer or so much as touch you I will not hesitate to tear into them!_

"And shouldn't that wild mutt be on a leash," a woman from the crowd yelled out pointing at Lou Lou.

_Try it lady and you'll meet my fangs._

_Easy Lou I'll handle this._

"Lou Lou is fine I have trained her myself," I called back, "We haven't been doing anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong," the headmaster cried out, "Girls do not read!"

The crowd starting yelling at us before someone lifted the barrel out of the water dumping out my freshly washed clothes onto the ground. Lou Lou growls became louder while her cackles where standing on end. I went to pick up my now dirty clothes from the ground and setting them back into my bag. Pere Robert stepped forward and helped me. He whispered an apology to me as we picked up the clothes. I nodded to him giving a weak smile in return. The crowd was becoming more rowdy only quieting down at the sound of a gunshot by Gaston at the back of the crowd.


	8. Closed Village, Open Clan

_Thoughts or telepathic communication between characters_

**Animals/animal spirits speaking human tongue**

Normal text

Point of view switch (Belles Point of View) like that

* * *

Lou Lou's POV

I had been enjoying my little sun nap when I heard a small voice from the other side of the fountain. A little girl had been talking to Belle before sitting next to her listen to her read. Belle then offered to teach the little girl how to read. The little girl happily nodded her head.

I smiled as I turned to my tail summoning a small illustrated children's book from my fur. A trick my father had taught me when I was old enough to shape shift. Making sure no one was looking as I pulled the book out, I pawed at Belles feet setting the book in her lap.

_Where did this come from?_

_Trick from my father. Thought this would be better starter than a Shakespeare play._

_Thank you._

It wasn't long before the little girl was reading herself with Belles help. My fur was dry by this time so I checked on the laundry. Our donkey friend still doing laps around the water.

"You doing okay," I asked walking beside him. He nodded to me seeming to be enjoying the effortless work, "Okay well the clothes are almost done. A few more laps then you can stop. Thank you again for helping us. Belle will be sure to give you another apple for your help."

"No problem misses this is the easiest work I've done all day next to pulling an empty cart."

I nodded back to him going back to my spot in front of Belle laying back down in the sun. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard a shout from the other side of the fountain. Jumping to my feet I see the school's headmaster glaring between Belle and the donkey doing the last laps of the laundry, as the man spoke my cackles began to rise. I can already see others of the town starting to be drawn by the headmaster's shouts. I keep myself between them and Belle and the little girl baring my fangs at a woman who called me a 'mutt' before two men picked up Belles invention dumping the freshly washed cloths onto the dirt street.

_Let me bite one of them Belle_

_No don't. we don't want this to escalate._

_Fine but anyone so much as touches you I'm tearing heads off._

I jumped at the sound of the gun fire standing closer to Belle as Gaston quieted the crowd down shooing them away. Even with things calming down my cackles didn't rest and I kept growling at anyone who even looked at us. Belle and I started walking back home caring the wet muddy clothes. Gaston of course was fallowing behind us.

_We've got a friend who can help with the laundry_

_I know. I just wish this town wasn't so close minded_

_Heads up knuckle brain is still fallowing us. I'll give him three sentences before I start biting._

_Easy Lou I'll let you know when you can start biting._

_Roger fangs at the ready_

I kept myself between him and Belle a low growl in my throat cackles still on end as we walked back home. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying as I was focusing on keeping him at a certain distance, but from what little I had been listening to I heard from his limp tongue was something about change and spinsters. Then something about a hunting lodge; I only snapped back to attention when I heard him say 'marry me'.

By this time, we had arrived back at our house. I kept myself in front of Gaston as Belle stepped onto the patio. I growled at Gaston when he tried to fallow her snapping my jaw at him in warning. Gaston stepped back in fear nearly stumbling.

_Take another step pretty boy and you won't be so pretty_

"I'm sorry Gaston I will never marry you," Belle said in a stern voice. I snapped again at him as he made a move to continue towards the house, growling louder as I did making him stubble back into a mud puddle behind him.

"Lou Lou heel," Belle called from inside the door way.

I gave one final warning growl at Gaston. My cackles still raised as I turned away from him climbing the stairs sitting down on the porch. Watching Gaston as he stomped back into town.

_He's gone now Belle_

Belle stepped out of the house sitting next to me scratching the back of my head, "Thank you Lou Lou."

"No problem sister."

"Can you believe it. He asked me to marry him."

"I heard. I barfed a little."

I kissed her cheek before stepping of the patio, "I'll call my pack to escort us to the lake. Do we still have any jam left?"

"I believe we just have enough to get the laundry done," Belle sighed standing up.

"I'll get some honey from the den," I said before running into the woods howling to my pack as I reached my den. I howled once more before going into the den to get a honey comb we had stored here the last week of the Summer. The comb was wrapped in a cloth in a small cubby I had dug into the wall for storage. I picked up the cloth wrapped comb in my mouth then wiggled my way out of the den. When I had left the den my pack stood around the entrance staring at me.

"Why have you called us grandpup," my grandfather asked pressing his head to mine.

I set the comb on the ground before answering him, "Belle and I wish for two of our pack to travel with us to the lake so we can finish the laundry we had started before the villagers had dumped it into the street."

"Why did they do that," one of my cousins asked.

"Belle had made a device that would make doing the laundry faster they didn't like that so they dumped the cloths onto the street and took the device. I believe it will be safer to do the rest of the washing at the lake we already have offerings for the spirits of the lake."

I pushed the comb with my muzzle closer to my grandfather. He sniffed it for a moment, nodded to me, then spoke to me before picking it up, "I will go with you and Belle. I believe you and me shall be efficient enough. It has been some time since I had a nice soak in the lake. Would do my old bones well."

I bowed my head in thanks before the two of us ran back to the edge of the forest behind our home. Belle stood at the edge of the forest for us with the basket of clothes in her hands with half a jar of jam on top.

"Grandfather will take us to the lake," I told her before standing at her side.

"Thank you grandfather," Belle said nodding her head to him, "I'm sorry that we had to trouble you for this."

"No trouble at all," Grandfather said after he dropped the honey comb into the basket, "I'm always happy to help my grandpups. Now lets get down to the lake so you can finish the washing in peace."


End file.
